Stolen and Stuck
by kim kyuna
Summary: Sungmin merasa tidak pernah mengenal namja tinggi ini, Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan namja ini apalagi berurusan dengannya, lalu mengapa Cho Kyuhyun menculik dan menyekapnya?. KyuMin/BL/Drabble. random as always. typos. no edit. mature content. review.


**Kim Kyuna present, **

**A Kyumin oneshoot**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Stolen and Stuck**

**BL/Mature Content**

**...**

**...**

KRIET!

perlahan cahaya lampu dari luar mulai masuk ke dalam kamar. Sesosok tubuh yang sedang meringkuk di bawah ranjang tempat tidur mulai tersorot cahaya dari luar kamar. selangkah dua langkah seorang pemuda tinggi masuk ke dalam dan meraba saklar yang ada di samping pintu. sekejap kamar itu menjadi terang.

Orang yang masih meringkuk itu tetap tidak bergeming. dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis, namja tinggi itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa tidak makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mengapa tidak menyalakan lampu? kau fobia dengan cahaya?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Hei.."

"Apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Wajah itu terangkat dan tepat menatap namja tinggi yang ada di sebelahnya. sorot matanya penuh kebencian, ada satu titik dimana rasa frustasi dan putus asa menyatu, namun namja yang lebih pendek dan sedang meringkuk itu tidak ingin Cho Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang amat berkuasa.

"Revenge" jawab Kyuhyun dingin namun sarat kebencian.

Sudah cukup, namja yang lebih pendek itu tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. memalukan.

"Kenapa harus aku? aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucapnya serak.

Kyuhyun berdecih "Kekasihmu mengenalku Lee Sungmin"

Sejenak, air mata itu berhenti ketika tatapan Sungmin berubah menjadi penuh tanya "Donghae? Apa maksud semua ini Cho?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun melepaskan hubungan dari mata ke mata yang begitu menelanjanginya. Ini akan lebih baik daripada meledak di tempat. Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Aku berhak tahu mengapa kau menculikku ke sini! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku Cho! Donghae dan keluargaku pasti mencari keberadaanku"

"Itulah balas dendamku Lee Sungmin"

BLAM!

Ruangan itu masih terang, sekalipun pintu yang sedikit di banting dengan keras itu membuat Sungmin kembali meringkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sungmin di sini, tinggal di sebuah apartemen seseorang yang telah menculiknya. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun telah merencanakan penculikan ini begitu matang. bagaimana dia diajak oleh teman sekantornya untuk minum di bar sepulang kerja dan Kyuhyun memasukkan obat tidur di dalamnya. bagaimana ketika paginya dia bangun, Sungmin menemukan dirinya tengah tidur di ranjang sebuah kamar dengan seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya dengan dingin.

Sungmin sangat takut. dia mengira Kyuhyun adalah seorang psycho yang aneh dan suka membunuh atau menyiksa orang lain. namun Kyuhyun menyediakan makanan untuknya, membawakan ke dalam kamar dan menyuruhnya makan tanpa menjelaskan siapa namanya dna apa maksud semua kelakuannya.

hingga Sungmin akhirnya mencari tahu sendiri. ketika Kyuhyun pergi bekerja di kantornya, dia menemukan sebuah nama yang tertempel di pojok atas sebuah amplop cokelat. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mengenal namja itu. namja yang tinggi, tampan, dan dingin ketika menatapnya.

Baru hari ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, mencoba menyesuaikan diri di tempat barunya, toh Kyuhyun tidak melarangnya. Sungmin berencana akan mencari beberapa hal yang bisa dia jadikan alasan mengapa namja ini mengenal kekasihnya, Lee Donghae. setidaknya dia akan mencari sampai Kyuhyun pulang nanti.

rasanya sangat ingin melarikan diri, namun semua yang ada di apartemen ini sudah di design begitu canggih hingga SUngmin tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun pun membatasi akses Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya. hanya sebatas dapur, ruang TV, dan kamar tempatnya di sandera.

...

...

...

"Eh? Donghae dan Wookie?"

Sungmin menemukan itu, sebuah foto dari buku angkatan SMA Kyuhyun dan dia melihat DOnghae, Kyuhyun, dan Wookie -teman kuliahnya dulu- berfoto bersama.

"Mereka saling kenal?"

Ada banyak prasangka yang muncul di benak Sungmin. namun dia akan menunggu namja Cho itu pulang dan meminta semua penjelasan.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Sungmin duduk diam di sofa, menunggu tersangka penculikan itu datang, meminta penjelasan juga untuk meminta dilepaskan karena semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu Donghae bukanlah urusannya. SUngmin sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini. Semuanya aneh.

KLIK!

Sungmin segera bangkit dan ingin menyerang pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun sekaligus begitu melihat namja brunette itu datang dan masuk ke dalam.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Akummmphh.."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh SUngmin ke dinding, ada rasa sakit menjalar di tubuh SUngmin dan bagian buruknya Kyuhyun dengan paksa menciumnya, melumat bibirnya, dan mencoba menguasainya.

"Hmmphh.. lepp..ass...Lepp..asss!"

Sungmin memberontak, memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga namun Kyuhyun malah memperdalam ciumannya, menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga namja bermata foxy itu melenguh tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. tanpa tanggung Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan mengabsen isinya. Sungmin bisa merasakan aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Kyuhyun. namja itu mabuk berat.

"Engghh... Emmhh.."

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hati Sungmin menjerit. Jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini untuk balas dendam mengapa dia tidak langsung membunuh SUngmin saja? itu akan lebih baik bukan? Air mata Sungmin meleleh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, namun dia beralih ke leher SUngmin dan mulai menyesapkan bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kyuhyun hentikan.. Cho Kyuhyun..." isak Sungmin sarat penderitaan, tubuhnya lemas untuk berontak setelah Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Wookie-ah.. mengapa kau mencintai dia? aku yang mencintaimu selama ini" racau Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. di titik itulah Sungmin paham apa yang terjadi.

tubuhnya mati rasa. Ketika Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam kamar dan merobek pakaiannya, dia hanya diam. ketika kyuhyun menjamah tubuhnya, mengecupi bagian sensitifnya dan terus memanggil nama ryewook, Sungmin hanya diam. bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menangis memeluknya dengan erat setelah melepaskan semua baju yang melekat dalam tubuhnya, SUngmin juga hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit terdengar suara burung bercicit-cicit dari luar kamar tempat SUngmin selama ini disandera. Sungmin membuka matanya, tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat. masih terekam jelas di kepalanya saat Kyuhyun mencumbunya sambil menangis, meracau dan menyebut nama seseorang. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak melakukan yang lebih dari itu.

Sungmin melebarkan pandangan matanya, dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. menatap Sungmin dengan ragu.

"Mengapa kau tidak melawanku semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Apa dengan itu kau akan melepaskanku?" tantang Sungmin

"Aku bisa saja melukaimu dan.."

"Apa sekarang dendammu sudah lunas? Apa dengan menculikku dan memperlakukanku seperti ini membuat dendam mu lunas? lakukanlah! asal kau tahu Cho, Donghae tidak pernah mencintai Wookie, sekalipu Wookie mencintainya dengan sangat. Dia memilihku"

Ada sedikit garis terkejut tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu itu. Kyuhyun pasti terkejut karena dia mengetahui semuanya.

"Kau mencintai Wookie, tapi Wookie mencintai Donghae dan Donghae memilihku. begitu? lalu kau menculikku agar Donghae merasakan penderitaanmu? Kau konyol"

Hening

"Kau pikir Wookie akan mencintaimu setelah ini? Kau pikir ini semua salah Donghae jika Wookie mencintainya?"

Hening

"Apa kau tidak punya otak?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih meminta banyak penjelasan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya berat. Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu Apartemen yang terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Ini semua aneh. seharusnya Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas semua kelakuannya semalam. atas semua tanda kemerahan di leher dan bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin teringat orang tuanya dan Donghae. mereka pasti kewalahan mencari keberadaannya. belum lagi, dia dan Donghae akan menikah. akhirnya setelah lima tahun berpacaran Donghae melamarnya untuk menikah. sangat membahagiakan bukan?

Sungmin tahu sejak dulu kalau Wookie dan Donghae saling menyukai, mereka bahkan kerja di kantor yang sama dengan Sungmin namun, sejak dulu juga SUngmin tahu siapa yang dicintai DOnghae. Donghae menyatakan perasaannya sewaktu mereka masih kuliah dulu itupun di depan Wookie dan Donghae sudah menjelaskan semuanya kalau mereka hanya berteman.

Sangat aneh melihat Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tahu adalah seorang Direktur perusahaan besar, mempunyai pemikiran konyol untuk membalas dendam pada Donghae hanya karena Wookie tidak mencintainya dan Wookie pernah mencintai Donghae. Sungmin tidak akan pernah habis pikir.

TINGTONG

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan suara bel dari luar Apartemen. selama ini hanya Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk dari Apartemen itu. Perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan memencet intercom.

"Siapa?" tanyanya ragu

"Saya Park Jung Woo, supir pribadi Tuan Muda Cho"

Sungmin membukakan pintu. Tuan PArk itu kemudian membungkuk memberi salam. Sungmin mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini Tuan, Tuan Muda meminta saya untuk mengantarkan anda pulang."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Tuan Park itu mengangguk lalu memberikan selembar kertas untuk Sungmin "Ini titipan dari Tuan Muda untuk anda"

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin, _

_aku sangat pengecut sekali, aku tahu. aku sangat menjijikkan bukan? aku bahkan tidak punya muka untuk meminta maaf padamu._

_kembalilah ke asalmu berada. aku punya satu hutang padamu. kapan-kapan datanglah untuk menagihnya._

_aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu dengan kekasihmu._

_maafkan perbuatanku semalam. aku sangat hilang kendali. _

_dan terima kasih._

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang, sebentar lagi dia sampai di Apartemennya dengan Donghae. apartemen itu baru saja mereka beli dan penculikan itu terjadi saat Sungmin baru saja akan menempati apartemen itu. terbayang di wajahya, pasti donghae sangat cemas dan frustasi menunggunya. sungmin dengan segera keluar dari lift dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan kyuhyun. yang terpenting Kyuhyun akan berubah dan tidak akan mengulangi semua ini.

KLIK!

Sungmin tersenyum. passwordnya masih sama, hari ulang tahunnya. Donghae sangat mencintainya, semua di design sesuai apa yang dia mau.

"Ahh.. Hae.. lebih cepathh..."

"Wookie-ahh.. Ohh.. kau tetap sempit..."

DEG

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak. semua suara desahan yang samar-samar terdengar itu tidak nyata. dia yakin itu. namun semakin Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar, semakin keras desahan itu terdengar.

"Ohh.. Hae.. aku akan sampai"

"Bersama baby"

Sungmin melihat itu.

Donghae yang memeluk Wookie

Donghae yang melumat bibir Wookie dengan kuat-kuat

Donghae yang tersenyum bahagia dengan Wookie

Donghae yang telanjang bulat dan memangku Wookie

Donghae yang mencumbu tubuh Wookie

di kamarnya, kamarnya dengan Donghae. kamar yang dia pilih untuk menjadi kamarnya dengan Donghae setelah mereka pindah.

Mungkin ini yang Kyuhyun rasakan. mungkin rasa ini. pengkhianatan.

BRAK!

PRANG!

"Arrrghh! Donghae-ah!"

PRANGG!

"Arrghh.. Sung.. min.."

"Kalian bukan manusia"

Sungmin pergi, dengan tangisan amarah yang membuatnya meledak hingga mendobrak pintu dan melempar vas bunga besar ke arah Donghae dan melempar Wookie dengan gelas kaca yang ada di meja tidaklah cukup mengungkapkan semuanya.

Donghae terkapar, ada darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hujan dan Kyuhyun benci ini. hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat, belum lagi penerbangannya ke Jepang akan berangkat dalam tiga jam, karena ada barang yang tertinggal Kyuhyun terpaksa harus pulang untuk mengambilnya. sebenarnya dia sangat emnghindari ini, Kyuhyun ingin segera pindah dari apartemen itu untuk melupakan segalanya.

dia dan Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya. setidaknya lewat surat itu.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri namja yang sedang meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya. dia kenal namja itu, namja yang sepuluh hari berada di tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama. meringkuk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sungmin-ssi..."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. dia tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya pingsan di dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya basah dan menggigil.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin hapal bau ini, kamar yang awalnya sangat dia benci dan kemudia hanya kamar inilah yang dia ingat pertama kali saat dia kabur dari Apartemen Donghae.

Sungmin menatap namja brunette yang ada di depannya. dari sorot matanya, Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"Kurasa aku pingsan" jawab Sungmin pelan

"Kau kehujanan dan pingsan. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, takut Kyuhyun menangkap air matanya

"Tidak ada, hanya saja..."

"Apa akhirnya kau tahu maksudku untuk membalas dendam?"

Sungmin menatap namja itu dan untuk pertama kali bukan tatapan dingin yang dia suguhkan. Kyuhyun begitu terluka, Sungmin bsia merasakan itu. mata itu menceritakan semuanya dan Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya.

"Awalnya yang kutahu kami berteman. Wookie tidak mencintaiku, sejak dulu aku tahu dna sejak dulu juga dia selalu berkata kalau dia mencintai Donghae yang mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakan luka Wookie saat melihat kalian bersama karena aku juga merasakannya, dia tidak bisa mencintaiku. Namun, aku melihatnya setahun yang lalu.. mereka berkencan di Busan, bercumbu dengan mesranya. setelah kutahu, mereka selama ini berpacaran di belakangmu. Aku menculikmu untuk memberitahu ini dan mengajakmu untuk memergoki mereka berdua namun kau begitu mencintai Donghae dan memang salahku malam itu, aku terlalu mabuk. aku tidak kuat melihat wookie bersama Donghae lagi-lagi bermesraan. sekalipun rasa sakit atas mencintai Wookie menuntutku untuk membencinya, namun perasaan yang membekas ini masih sangat lemah untuk diuji"

Sungmin diam, meskipun dia tahu air matanya tetap bergerak keluar. Sangat malu dengan semua yang pernah dia banggakan di depan orang tua dan teman-temannya bahkan pada kyuhyun. dia selalu bilang kalau DOnghae mencintainya dan ternyata itu semua salah.

"Lee Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun sedikit maju untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu dan,..."

"Kumohon bawa aku pergi" isak Sungmin

"Huh?"

"Kumohon, aku tidak kuat Kyuhyun-ssi. Bawalah aku kemanapun kau mau, aku tidak ingin di sini dan melihat mereka lagi. kumohon, kumohon"

Sungmin meronta-ronta dan melempar semua bantal dan guling yang ada di ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap sedih lalu meraih tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. membiarkan SUngmin menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Jepang, Musim Semi...**

**Sebulan Kemudian..**

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Hmm, kau membuatku menunggu lima belas menit Tuan Cho"

"Mianhae Min, klienku tampaknya memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk proyek kali ini"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, iya kan?"

"Hmm, lelah dan merindukanmu" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pohon-pohon sakura yang bersemi. Sangat cantik. Beberapa bunga gugur tertiup angin dan menempel di rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengambil bunga itu. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyum seiring menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan jalannya dan menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku setuju dengan penawaranmu. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru lagi. Aku ingin menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Aku ingin kembali bahagia. Bersamamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan satu gerakan menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo Min.. karena kau telah menyembuhkan luka ku"

"Gomawo Kyu, aku bersyukur kau adalah orang yang menculikku dulu"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sebal "Hei, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bicara soal itu lagi"

Sungmin terkekeh "Sesekali aku juga ingin menggodamu Kyu dan memang benar.. aku bersyukur itu kau..."

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, Sungmin meneruskan kata-katanya "Kyu, aku ingin pulang sekarang"

.

.

.

Keduanya saling bercumbu, memuaskan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Semuanya terasa seperti dejavu. Kyuhyun pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, dia mencumbu tubuh yang sama, namun dengan bodohnya dia berharap orang lain yang tengah bersamanya.

"Ahh.. Kyuniehh..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sewaktu Sungmin menggeliat kegelian, dia tengah menggigit nipple Sungmin dengan gerakan sensual, Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun. memiringkan kepalanya hingga Kyuhyun bisa mengakses bagian itu lebih dalam. Keduanya sudah polos tanpa pakaian. Keduanya saling memberi kepuasan.

Mereka saling menatap sesaat.

"Apakah tepat jika aku mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin tersipu, wajahnya memerah. Namun Kyuhyun menangkap dagunya dengan satu jari, meminta Sungmin untuk terus menatapnya.

"Saranghae Kyu" ucapnya pelan namun penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan yang kuat.

...

...

Ranjang itu berderit hebat, seiring dua orang yang ada di atasnya terus bergerak-gerak penuh gairah. Sungmin yang meremas seprei putih dengan gerakan frustasi, kakinya ada pada bahu Kyuhyun, namja yang kini sedang menggenjot tubuhnya.

Ini malam pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, setelah mereka tinggal bersama di Jepang selama dua bulan. Selama itu juga Kyuhyun berusaha menyembuhkan Sungmin hingga keduanya jatuh cinta.

"Ahhh...Ahh.. Kyuhh... Ohh..."

"Minnhh... Ohh..."

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, membawa Sungmin dalam pangkuannya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Sungmin bisa merasakan milik Kyuhyun semakin melesak masuk ke dalam holenya.

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun menumbuk titik sensitif Sungmin, membuat namja itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, sejuta fantasi kemudian melingkupi Sungmin.

"Kyuhh.. disaanah.. lebih cepath.."

"Ahhs.. Ming.. sempit sekali.."

"Ohh.. Ohh... Akkkhhhh"

Keduanya meracau, saling memanggil nama yang membuat kenikmatan ini tidak ada bandingannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang baru lima bulan ini di kenalnya. Sungmin yang dingin dan tidak pernah bicara padanya kini mengerang menyebut namanya. Sungmin yang dulu memandangnya jijik kini memandangnya penuh rasa sayang juga kelembutan. Sungmin yang kini dengan tubuh polosnya, rambut berantakan, bibir yang bengkak, juga tubuh yang penuh tanda, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memainkan jarinya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. kau yang dulu dan kau yang sekarang"

"Apakah sama seperti aku yang melihatmu? Kau yang dulu kukira jahat, pschyo, dan menyebalkan karena menatapku dengan dingin kini bercinta denganku?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti

Kyuhyun bangkit membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih bersarang dalam hole Sungmin, membawa tubuh Sungmin bersandar ke dinding kamar.

"Percayalah padaku" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian kembali menggenjot tubuh Sungmin.

Keduanya mengerang hebat.

"Saranghae Minhh..."

"Ahhh... Ohh... Kyuhh.. Cepathh..."

**Fin**

**Kkkk~**

**Another drabble, this is like somewhat idk what happened with my self**

**Why suddenly craving for making a drabble again lol**

**Kalau gajelas ya diterima kok, emang ini random abis.**

**Eonni ridha, cepet bobo ya abis baca ini :")) **

**Billy sayang, semangat pkl-nya**

**Pink, Putri, Kak Lia, Echi, Devi \o/**

**Last, review ya?**

**2:26 am, april mop**

**Sweet song, on my bed. **


End file.
